Magical Mystery Tour
by almondcrescent
Summary: The Marauder's life has a soundtrack. Happy times, after-full-moons; a song belongs to every moment in their lives. A Beatles-centric tour through the most important tunes of their adolescence. RLSB, R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the way I composed the words. Because if I did own anything, well... for a start, all those couples I'm writing about would be officially canon.

**Warning:** (Light) slash.

**Author's Note: **Yay, here I am again! Well how do I explain this? It's a songfic consisting of marauder-ish drabbles and various Beatles-songs. I always thought they were somehow fitting for the Marauders. The idea is actually old, but I only got round to writing it today. Don't know yet whether it turned out well, so I'm really curious for reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

_Full Moon Aftermath_

* * *

The Hospital Wing was quiet.

The moonlight was shining in through the high windows and was casting soft, silver shadows all over the floor, the walls, the beds.

The white sheets on the empty beds shimmered velvety.

There was no noise; there were no people, except from two boys.

One boy was laid in a bed near one of the windows, where the now waning moon was illuminating his features.

His auburn hair was shining in the moonlight and his skin was soft.

One of his hands was lying on the mattress.

This is where we could see the other boy. He was sat next to his friend, his whole expression caring and loving.

He was nearly a man, but he had a boyish vibrancy about him.

His black hair was pure silk, and his grey eyes were multifarious silver orbs.

His nobly pale hand was stroking the other boy's, and the look in his eyes was oh-so-gentle.

He had sat by his lover's side for the whole night.

He let time pass, and with it heal their wounds. Time was flowing, and nothing was stirring in the holy moonlit silence.

He turned his head. Outside the window, there was a stripe of light painted on the horizon.

It was getting larger, and the colours changed.

Sirius looked down to their entwined hands.

Then he lifted his gaze to his beloved one's face.

He started singing quietly, with a soft and gentle, intriguing and absolutely unique voice. He was singing:

"Here comes the sun,

little darlin',

here comes the sun,

an' I say,

it's all right…"

* * *

_Happiness_

* * *

Sirius and Remus were running happily across the yard.

They were laughing, a free, careless, happy laugh.

They lay down on the lush grass, next to each other.

Sirius stared up into the sky, smiling happily.

Remus smiled as well.

The sky was blue, a luminous colour, and small white clouds were travelling above their heads. Sirius started singing.

"Moony in the sky with diamonds…"

* * *

_Godsend Gift_

* * *

The dormitory was empty. The beds were untidy, and gift wrap paper was lying all about.

All the boys had left, to stuff their hungry stomachs at Hogwart's Christmas feast. All but one.

Remus Lupin was sitting on the edge of his bed, where the scarlet curtains were halfway drawn aside.

He was looking in awe at a long brown package. He couldn't believe it.

In his hand, he was holding the note that had been attached to his gift. It was from his parents.

He read it again, again and again the same sentence. _"… As for your gift, we know how much you longed for that. We know how much you love it. … Have fun with delighting and unnerving your friends and never stop playing …"_

Slowly and luxuriously, he began to unwrap it.

And when he was finished, he cautiously pulled away the remaining paper.

Stunned, he looked down at his gift.

His fingers trailed hesitantly over the long maple neck. He touched the sensible strings. He stroked the mahogany body, caressed its curves. Slowly, Remus lifted his present up.

Then, in this grand moment, he positioned his fingers in the first chord.

When the first tunes emerged from the guitar, Remus started singing.

"While my guitar gently weeps…"

* * *

_The Band_

* * *

The four boys jumped on the stage. Remus grabbed the guitar. Sirius snatched the microphone. James got hold of his bass. Peter ran over to the drums.

They let themselves get carried away in the ecstasy that only rock'n'roll can provide.

Remus started with one of his most favourite riffs. Peter joined in with wild drums. James was giving them the beat.

And while the whole Gryffindor common room was screaming and rejoicing beyond belief, Sirius was tossing his hair out of his face and grabbed the microphone very close to his mouth.

They devoured their instruments. And Sirius began to sing. With a voice that is only his, with a voice that can make anyone faint, with a voice that is so versatile and intriguing that everyone who ever heard it will never find any other singer's voice as beautiful.

And the song, the song was brilliant; the lyrics so fitting.

"It was twenty years ago today,  
when Sgt. Potter taught the band to play,  
they've been going never out of style  
and they're guaranteed to raise a smile,  
so may I introduce to you  
the act you've known for all these years:  
Sgt. Potter's Lonely Hearts Club Band."

The screaming increased, hands were clapping. Everything was out of control, everything was wonderful, and the Band was magical.  
The boys were smiling. Remus was ravishing his guitar, James was being all cool with his bass, Peter was being indispensable with the rhythm of his drums, and Sirius was divine.

He sang on and on,

"It's wonderful to be here,  
it's certainly a thrill,  
you're such a lovely audience,  
we'd like to take you home with us"

Some girls nearly swooned. Others caught the smiles and seductive glances of the Band.

Then James chimed in.

"I don't really want to stop the show,  
but I thought that you might like to know  
that the singer's going to sing a song,  
and he wants you all to sing along  
so let me introduce to you  
Sgt. Potter's Lonely Hearts Club Band!"

And then they started another song. A song they were all singing together.

The name of the song is: "With a little help of my friends"

* * *

_Short-time farewell_

* * *

It was their last day. Their last day, and what would be then?

"Well, we'll see each other in the holidays." Sirius said in an attempt to raise the mood.

"It'll be strange not seeing you guys every day, though," Peter said sadly.

"Yeah…" James said.

The four boys were standing close together, looking rather aggrieved.

Then James decided to overcome the untypical mood and make the only sensible suggestion. He said: "Hey, how about we meet tomorrow? We could go swimming at my house."

Sirius smiled. Peter looked hopeful again and said "Yeah, let's!"

Remus just grinned. Sirius asked: "What's up? What're you thinking about?"

Remus was still smiling. "A song," he said, and then started singing:

"Let it be, let it be…"

* * *

_Field Promenade_**  
**

* * *

"Holidays!" Sirius exclaimed. "Holidays! Moony, eight weeks together with you!"

Remus was smiling at his boyfriend, who was practically gleaming with happiness.

They grinned at each other.

"So you'll show me your house?"

"Yeah, I will. But first, we'll have to walk down to it through that field."

Remus stepped closer to Sirius and put his arms around his lover's waist.

"What kind of field is it?" Sirius asked.

"A strawberry field."

Sirius grinned. He turned round and kissed Remus.

Then he started running down the field, singing loudly:

"Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about,  
Strawberry Fields forever!"

Remus grinned. And then he ran after Sirius.

"No one I think is in my tree; I mean it must be high or low.  
That is you can't, you know, tune in but it's all right.  
That is I think it's not too bad."

Now they were both singing.

"Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about."

As they fell down on the grass, they were out of breath and gasping for air.

Their kiss was heated.

An hour later, as they lay close together, still sweaty from the passion they had shared, they were chanting happily.

"Strawberry Fields forever!"

* * *

so, that's it! I am dying for reviews! You make my day :)


End file.
